Rise of a Legend
by Sanctity Alone
Summary: What if you were given a second chance? A chance to change all the wrongs that had occurred in your time? All the war and blood shed? Namikaze Kyuubi Naru, the infamous Rising Phoenix, will take this chance and the choice that comes with it.


Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I took a good hard look at S.O.S and was shocked to think that I had written something as poor as that and I am very ashamed at the failure my first attempt at a story on was… I plan to completely and entirely trash it because of not only its poor quality, but the lack of support that it received as well. For those that did review and support, I thank you and I love you dearly and I hope you accept this new story in replace of the other one. So I plan to redeem myself as a writer by posting this new story and I wish all the help, criticism, and advice you can give me. So without further ado, my new story!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the now depressing manga known as Naruto.

**Prologue**

The smell of burning earth surrounded the body of the naked form of a young girl around the age of twelve it seemed. Her waist length, golden, no… _radiant_ hair shined brightly like strands of sunlight in contrast to the moon's pale light.

The girl ground from inside the crater that rose up as if like a cradle, signaling an awakening into the realm of the consciousness.

Swirling, dark orbs of purple were almost completely hidden as slitted eyes took in her current predicament and environment.

Tall trees, giant centipedes, and other grotesque monstrosities roamed and strutted around, (failed experiments of Orochimaru no doubt before he turned his back on the village he was once unflinching loyal to) almost distracting her from the fact that dozens of black silhouettes were positioned along the edges of the crater.

In the midst of them, only one person steeped forward. Maroon plating decorated his arms and legs and an aged faced looked intently at her with inquisition hidden deep behind his eyes. The skin above his eyes wrinkled into a frowning expression.

The girl's eyes widened in recognition and her eyes began to moist, unshed tears glistening. 'Sasuke… Sarutobi… I-I'm back!' She thought with incredulity. A smirk then swept across her angelic face, despite the dirt that speckled it.

Her exhaustion was apparent as she spoke no louder than a whisper, yet her almost silent words were heard by all the beings around her. The words signified a new beginning like that of a rising phoenix.

"…Heh… I still got it."

And the darkness claimed her.

BEEP! Tick, tick, tick. BEEP! Tick, tick, tick. BEEP!

Amethyst eyes shot open as visions of dead bodies and burning rubbles flashed through her mind, causing her body to react by tightening up and a visible dulling of her eyes. Instinctively, hands rushed to her kunai pouch which… wasn't… there?

She leaned up off the bed and steadied herself on her hands as she evaluated her surroundings, idly noting the loose fitting gown she was wearing.

'Okay, think Naru. Weapons: Confiscated, Clothes: … Also Confiscated, Chakra: Disturbingly Low, Location: Unknown, Food: Non-existent, Surroundings: Scents are vaguely familiar, most likely a captive…

…First Priority: Escape. Mission Objectives: Information Assimilation, Cripple All In Path'

The girl, now known as Naru, silently crept out of bed in order to keep from alerting any nearby hostiles of her consciousness and mechanically stepped towards a nearby window.

"11 Ninja. 3 on roof. 8 surrounding parameter. Action: Subdue and/or eliminate."

Violet eyes flashed crimson as she launched herself out of the three story building, shattering the window and falling in a shower of tinkling glass. She landed gracefully and expertly on her toes and immediately dashed in the north direction, towards the center of what she assumed, by the pristine condition of the buildings around her, was a wealthy and prosperous city or village.

Soon she found herself in the core of a bustling marketplace with startled and questioning gazes directed at her as she was surrounded by the 11 ninja that she'd seen previously posted outside her containment edifice.

One that had a white porcelain mask decorated with narrowed blue eyes and long silver fangs stepped forward. "By decree of the Lord Ho-"

The ninja never got to finish as he flew headfirst into a nearby fruit stand, courtesy of the mystery girl, causing the civilians to scream, run and panic, at the presence of a hostile alien within their city. The "volatile" girl, who was where the ninja had previously stood, was completely still with her palms still extended in a simply palm thrust.

Immediately two ninja dropped back doing hand seals, five surrounded her, drawing their _katanas_, 3 disappeared out of her vision and one took off in the direction she was heading before.

'The peace formation.' She observed.

The peace formation was the world's greatest misnomer ever. It was named for its shape of seeming like a hand formed into the peace sign.

Five ninja contained and prevented the prisoner from escaping; forming the "fist". Two ninja that specialized in _ninjutsu_ (the index and middle fingers) would prepare to use lethal force should the containment fail and the remaining "fingers" would disappear.

Two would be almost to the immediate right of the _ninjutsu_ users hidden in the nearby foliage and suppressing their chakra signatures, but letting enough be shown so their quarry could barely sense them.

This lulled the prey to believe the easiest way to escape would be in the opposite direction of them and therefore, led them into the trap.

The last, remaining ninja would be the strongest and wait to ambush the fleeing rogue, waiting in the back.

Naru lowered her body, decreasing her center of gravity and waited as the silent ninja tensed.

"A little help would be appreciated…" she muttered under her breath.

She tensed her legs and began channeling what little chakra she had.

'Fuck... Our communication must be cut off...' Then the surge came, sending a tidal wave of chakra throughout the village.

'Ahhh, there we go.'

She grinned before she shot forward leaving behind a trail of afterimages, even as the outline of flames came into existence seemingly from out of nowhere, covering her body and destroying the clothes she was wearing before.

The flames seem to contort and twist as if alive, willing to serve their master as they snaked across her body shielding her breasts and preserving her modesty from any observers.

"Now, I can show you fools why I was known as Hououtenku(1)!"

She jammed her elbow into the gut of one ninja in an amazing display of speed and strength. As he doubled over she snapped his wrist, took his _katana_ which began to grow a bright crimson and ruthlessly bashed him in the head with the hilt.

The other ninja stood shocked. This nameless…. Child! Just incapacitated their _genjutsu_ specialist and in less then one and a half seconds no less!

The girl spun around dragging the sword in the ground, setting it ablaze and creating a ring of fire around her, then dropped into a stance that screamed of years of mastery and power of the art of blades.

She stretched out her hand and beckoned to the remaining ninja, but none moved. None of them were willing to take on this child, who they were now beginning to think wasn't a child, at all.

Naru snorted. "Cowards, the lot of you. Fine then, you pansies!" She dashed forward spinning her ill-gotten _katana_ as the flames followed behind her in the shape of a bird with wings made of fire.

She disappeared and reappeared behind the two _ninjutsu_ users slashing through the blades they had raised in defense and across their chests, cauterizing the wound as it continued from one's shoulder to the other's waist.

Naru didn't even blink an eye as the two ninja fell to the ground screaming and continued systematically dispatched the rest of the ninja, leaving behind a trailing of burning earth and flesh. She then canceled out her technique with a deep exhale and began to relax as the flames died away leaving her entirely bare.

As soon as she had completely relaxed and her eyes became half lidded they flashed a bottomless black as she side-stepped, dodging a large fireball that hit the ground.

She lazily spun around to face the newcomer, a ninja with a purple crow with crimson eyes on his mask. Judging by the scent that he was giving off he was definitely male and was entirely caught off guard by her nudity.

She sighed. 'I really should get that whole nudity thing fixed…' She thought before turning her attention back to the ninja.

"I'm becoming very tired of you wannabe ninja… So can't you just run along to mommy and pretend you never saw me?" She said smoothly her now onyx eyes boring a hole into the ninja's mask as a smirk began spreading across her face, telling him that much pain awaited him if he didn't leave soon.

The ninja showed no outward reaction to her barb but his _chakra_ fluctuated and his scent gave away his intense irritation at being disregarded as not worth her time.

Naru gave a mental scoff. 'So weak, a ninja should never let their emotions affect them.' She paused as the word 'hypocrite' danced across her mindscape and pouted. 'Shut up, what do you know?'

A flock of ravens and crows engulfed her opponent (more like play toy) and began to circle her, blocking her view.

The ironic and ultimately sad thing for the other ninja was that to Naru she only saw the poor ninja attempting to get behind and subdue her.

As the ninja lunged forward he was met with a vicious elbow to the face and punishing kick to his ribs and a sickening blow to his solar plexus.

She then straightened and reoriented herself and took a glance at the ninja's now unmasked face as the beautiful mask had shattered during the union of the ninja's face and the end of Naru's elbow.

She then stiffened as she saw sharingan eyes staring at her from a blood covered face. Visions of death once again blurred and sharpened and blurred again flooded her mind.

'S-sharingan?! But that is the _Kekkei Genkai_ of the Uchiha Clan… and the only Uchiha's are found in…'

"… Well… Shit." She looked at the now visible leaf emblem, shining proud in the sun on the ninja's arm.

She groaned as she began to sway on her feet, from the assault of memories and like a mental click she stumbled and went into a completely relaxed state.

A second late her hands were bound and a multitude of blades were positioned at all of her vital organs.

Then, perhaps the most threatening of all, was the form of Sarutobi Hiruzen standing in front of her. The Professor, the Right Hand of Kami, holder of one of the Great Contracts, sensei of the strongest shinobi to grace the earth, the sannin, the only successful person to defeat Salamander Hanzo in an all out battle. A "true" genius is there ever was one.

And right now, this Kami among men had cold, calculating eyes directed at no one else but her.

She felt entirely too small at that moment and noted that that was definitely one of the few instances in her life that she felt utterly and truly terrified.

"I, the Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure-"

Here, she winced as the word 'idiot' then passed through her mind. 'Goddamnit shut up will you!?'

"-demand to know why you have attacked members of my police and shinobi force. We have granted you asylum for the last few days but if you are a threat to my people or my village-"

Here, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, but stopped as he continued his eyes becoming harder.

"-then you are a safety hazard and as such you are to be eliminated."

"…Well we can't have that, can we Oji-san?" And with that she grinned a wide smile showing off for the first time large sharp teeth that would have made a shark envious. (Oh, if only she knew… well she did… kinda? Note to self: Figure out this whole damn thing…)

And with that she looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha and once again was stunned at his identity and then looked at Sarutobi again and stretched out her arms smiling.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Take me away!" She said far too cheerfully to be a prisoner causing all the people around to sweat drop.

Sarutobi nodded to an anbu to cuff her and they began to walk off in the direction of the now visible Hokage Tower that had her questioning her sanity at missing it before.

Before she left out of view she tossed a smirk over her shoulder at the still bloodied Uchiha on the ground, who returned her gaze with a calculating, blank stare.

Naru's smirk widened. 'Oooohhhh, this is gonna be fun!'

* * *

Well then! Tell me what you think, I'm dying to know! I may be a little quicker with updates then I was before (which would be anything faster than the speed of tree sap), but no promises! And I'm going to answer any question that the first five reviewers ask and have an honorable mention list of reviewers at the beginning of my chapters so those that supported my story early on will be recognized.

(1) Hououtenku: The Rising Phoenix


End file.
